


Bucky and Ray ( Fancomic)

by look_turtles



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky/Ray smooches</p><p>Spoilers: Captain America 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucky and Ray ( Fancomic)

**Author's Note:**

> An: this started as a comment on tumblr about how if Fraser met Steve, Bucky and Ray's interaction would be hot.


End file.
